


rock and a hard place

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel finds herself in a tight spot after getting distracted by Nyssa during a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rock and a hard place

Nyssa's hair comes loose while she is fighting and the assassin seems not to notice. It reminds Laurel of a time she sat in a restaurant with the dark-haired woman—her dark hair spilling over her shoulders—and dipped french fries in a milkshake and she thinks she shouldn't be thinking that while they're both in costume, fighting a drug-trafficking gang.

That leads Laurel to start noticing other things: how she can stab an opponent behind her without even looking out of her periphery, the tight-fitting leather outfit—

_Whoosh!_

—the breath is stolen from her lungs and she is paralyzed by the lack of oxygen as a man looms over her with a baseball bat. She is helpless as it swings toward her. She hears the twang of a bow and the particular thud of an arrow piercing flesh and the man above her screams and clutches his arm before another arrow appears in his throat.

Laurel drags in a ragged breath and tilts her head up to look at Nyssa. It may be because Laurel was looking at her inverted, but Nyssa looked concerned for Laurel. However, she may just be concerned about Laurel's state of distraction and the DA-turned-vigilante wasn't ready to open that can of worms and examine it just yet. It was too soon. Sara's death still hung over her.

She settled for rolling back onto her feet and thanking Nyssa, pushing aside the way her brain noted how bright Nyssa's eyes were in a fight.


End file.
